


Frickle Frackle on The Bouncy Bounce

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Top Phil Lester, Trampoline Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Sex on a trampoline.





	Frickle Frackle on The Bouncy Bounce

* * *

 

It was a Saturday evening and Phil was home all alone. Though, that wasn’t a rare occurrence since his parents were always away on business and his brother had moved out long ago.

He leaned on his left hand and let out a soft sigh as he looked out of his window. The sky was a flaming orange and yellow, only being able to be doused by streaks of blue from the impending night. Phil let his eyes wander across the sky and down to the garden. 

In the middle of the field grass stood a navy blue trampoline. Phil couldn’t remember when the last time he’d played on it was. He could fondly remember the hours he’d spend jumping around, and just simply lying on it out under the sky or stars.

Looking at the trampoline made him think of Dan. When they were younger they played on the trampoline together. They would also sometimes camp out on it too. Sometimes Phil liked to think that if it wasn’t for all of those times they’d shared on that trampoline, they would’ve never confessed their feelings for each other and gotten together.

Speaking of Dan, maybe he should invite him over. Why not hang out with his boyfriend instead of being all sullen and lonely? Phil reached for his phone and sent Dan a text. 

[ **To**   **Dan** :]

Hey can u come over x

[ **From Dan:** ]

I’ll be there in 5 mins xx

[ **To Dan:** ]

Meet me on the trampoline :)

Phil slid his phone into his pocket and got up from his desk. He exited out of the site he was on and closed his laptop, before making his way down the stairs and outside to the garden.

As the warm gentle breeze hit his face, Phil couldn’t help but smile. The weather was perfect. It was cooler than it had been in the day and ideal for being outside in. He shuffled along the grass until he reached the trampoline, before removing his shoes, leaving them at the base of it and hopping on.

A wave of memories instantly hit him as the familiar material touched his skin. He laid down with his arms behind his head, staring up at the darkening sky as he waited for Dan to come. Phil closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the soft hum of the wind and the occasional chirp of a cricket.

Phil felt the trampoline dip a bit and he opened his eyes too see Dan hovering over him. Just how did he get over here without him noticing?

“Hey there,” Dan said with a giggle. He leaned forward and kissed Phil sweetly. 

“How on earth did you get in here? I forgot to unlock the gate,” Phil questioned.

“I hopped the fence,” Dan stated simply. 

“You know I hate it when you do that,” Phil responded with a faint blush.

“Aw hush. You could never hate a single thing about me,” Dan stated, poking Phil’s nose. He squeaked as Phil pulled him down with him. He let out another laugh and looked up at the sky with Phil.  "Doesn’t this seem familiar?“ Dan mused. 

"Yeah,” Phil agreed dreamily. 

“You know what would really take us back?”

“What?”

“Jumping around a little. You know, like we used to when we were kids!” Dan proposed as he sat up.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of lazy,” Phil said uneasily.

“Come on, get up,” Dan said as he hopped to his feet. He grabbed Phil’s arm, trying to pull him up. “Please?”

“Fine,“ Phil said giving in. He got on his feet and bounced a few times, gaining a bit of momentum as he jumped a little higher. 

Dan bounced along with him, giggling a bit. He took a hold of Phil’s hands jumping higher. With the force of both of them, they went higher and higher until both of them were laughing and giggling.

The two of them were instantly taken back to their days in primary school and how they would run around, getting all muddy and having sleepovers at each others houses.

Neither of them could feel any happier in that moment as they felt their bodies against the wind as they jumped up and down. 

Phil let go of Dan’s hands and jumped across to the other side of the trampoline. His bounces alternated with Dan’s, causing them to go even higher. 

“This is so much fun!” Dan exclaimed, jumping back towards the middle of the trampoline.

The two of them bounced in circles around each other feeling absolutely carefree. Dan bumped into Phil and they both went down, their bodies bouncing a little after impact. Dan and Phil were a mess of giggles and limbs.

"You’re so clumsy!” Phil teased.

“You are way more clumsy than me,” Dan argued, untangling himself from Phil. He tickled the side of Phil’s leg making him squirm.

“Ah! hahaha– no don’t,” Phil said wriggling away form Dan.

“Oh no you don’t!” Dan said tickling him more.

The couple ended up rolling around on the trampoline trying to escape one another’s fingers. Dan and Phil had never laughed harder in their life than they were in those few minutes of their tickle war.

At the end of it, Dan had somehow ended up on top of Phil, relentlessly attacking his sides, tickling him until he was begging for mercy.

“Ahahaha! Okay okay you win ahahaha! Dan you win! Hahahahaha!” Phil squeaked, flailing a little. 

“You bet I do!” Dan exclaimed triumphantly, tickling underneath Phil’s armpits a bit more before stopping. He looked at Phil and giggled a little more as he leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips. 

Phil entwined his fingers with Dan as he kissed him back, slowly licking into his mouth. Dan pulled away with a giggle and rested his forehead on Phil’s.

“I uh–” Dan started as he caught Phil’s gaze as he leaned forward to kiss him.

Phil let his lips brush right over his, before slowly placing a soft kiss on Dan’s lips, letting go of his hands so that he could place his hands on his hips, feeling Dan’s little grinds.

As their lips moved together, Dan couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut and bring his hands up to cup Phil’s cheeks, intensifying the kiss. Dan felt Phil’s tongue trace around the perimeter of his lips, and he opened his mouth to let his tongue slip inside to meet his. The soft smack of their lips, quiet moans and mewls echoed between them as their tongues glided against one another. Phil slid his hand down to cup Dan’s bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Dan moaned and shifted closer, the trampoline responding to every movement they made.

Phil pulled away from Dan and let out a soft snicker, seeing as Dan had turned a shade of red. “Should we go back inside?” Phil murmured. He kissed the tip of Dan’s nose, causing them both to fall into another fit of giggles.

“Uhm no. We shouldn’t,” Dan said nervously. He bit his lip and hoped Phil was getting what he hinting to. 

“You are saying we…?” Phil questioned raising an eyebrow. He knew none of their neighbors would hear, but on the  _trampoline_?  _Really?_

“No, I am,” Dan said, wiggling his hips a bit.

“How are we–” Phil started, as he ran his hands up and down Phil’s sides. 

“Trust me. Just get the lube and a condom,” Dan said rolling off of Phil.

“If you say so,” Phil said, pressing a quick kiss to Dan’s lips. 

Dan watched as Phil got up and jumped down off the trampoline. He unzipped his pants, shimming out of his jeans, and removed his shirt. By the time Phil came back he was just in his pants. He was beyond excited to have sex with Phil on his trampoline

Phil got back onto the trampoline only in his pants, but still with his shirt on. He sat back down next to Dan, who crawled back onto him, pushing him flat on to his back.

Dan cupped Phil’s cheeks again and kissed him gently. Phil’s hands found his way to Dan’s bum, feeling as Dan rolled his hips into him. Dan pulled away, breathing shakily, as he felt Phil’s hardened member brush up against his butt.

“Ditch the shirt sweetheart,” Dan said, tugging the Phil’s shirt off of his head and tossing it to the side on the trampoline. 

“Better?”

“Much,“ Dan responded with a smirk, stroking one finger down Phil’s chest. 

Phil couldn’t help but blush a little. He grabbed Dan’s hand, tugging him towards him for another kiss. He used his other hand to cup Dan’s ass, squeezing a bit more, causing Dan to let out another moan.

Dan flushed a little. “Excuse you Mr. Hands on,” he teased with a snicker. "I’m kidding I love it.”

 “You love everything I do,” Phil said, pulling Dan in for another kiss. He groaned against his lips when he felt Dan shift from above again. 

Dan pulled away and reached for the lube and condom. “Let’s do this!” he said with a laugh as he tugged off Phil’s pants and ripped upon the condom packet. He rolled the condom onto Phil’s cock before tipping the bottle lube and dripping the substance over Phil’s cock.

“Do I need to…you know?” Phil asked shyly.

“Not at all. I was in the middle of doing that when you texted me,” Dan confessed as he wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, working the lube in. 

He hovered over Phil, so that his legs were on either sides of Phil’s body. Phil watched as Dan lined himself up his cock, hovering over it as he inserted the tip. Dan slowly lowered himself onto Phil, causing them both to moan. His hands had moved to Phil’s shoulders for balance as soon as he had got himself in position

Phil shifted and spread his legs a little to give Dan more of a surface, but he could only watch as Dan sank down onto his cock, listening to the soft moans he let out.

 Dan lifted his hips up and slammed back down onto his cock, the trampoline making the bounce more intense. He heard as Phil let out a breathy moan, his hands tugging on his hips roughly.  

He threw his head back as he rocked his hips back and forth against Phil’s. He could feel Phil’s cock deep inside of him.  

“Fuck,” Dan panted softly as he rolled his hips and down, feeling his whole body bounce.

Phil moaned at the fluid sensation of Dan’s hips. His own hips rolled upwards subconsciously as he placed his hands on Dan’s bum, feeling as his hips pushed back down onto him. 

It was slow and kind of smooth, their bounce didn’t last too long and Dan leaned forward, kissing Phil before letting his head fall.

“Just like that baby,” Phil moaned, against Dan’s lips.

The bounce was bigger this time and Phil could feel the momentum from the trampoline aiding Dan’s movements. It was an indescribable feeling that Phil had never experienced. It was like he was being driven into Dan further and further with every thrust.

“Holy shit,” Dan gasped softly. He bounced again and shuddered. He let his nose brush up against Phil’s, giggling slightly since the bouncing made their faces crash into one another. 

Phil flicked his tongue against Dan’s lips, only making connection briefly before Dan increased the bouncing. He had a firm grasp on Dan’s ass as his whole body rebounded off of the trampoline

“Phil uhh Phil,” Dan panted, placing his hands on Phil’s chest. 

Phil wrapped his hand around Dan’s leaking cock. He let the bouncing of the trampoline set the pace, twisting his hand. He flicked his thumb over the head of Dan’s cock, scooping up the pre-come before sucking his thumb into his mouth.

 “So close,” Phil whispered.

A few more bigger bounces on the trampoline made Phil thrust up harder into Dan, hitting his spot head on making Dan clench around him. After a few more bounces Phil came, panting heavily as he continued to stroke Dan’s cock. Dan came a moment later in hot spurts over Phil’s hand and on his chest. 

Their bouncing finally came to a stop and Phil tilted his head up, kissing Dan slowly for a few long moments before Dan pulled back so he could move off Phil’s lap.

Phil took of the condom and set it to side, making about a billion mental notes to remember to take that inside to throw away. As for Dan’s cum on his hand, he just wiped on his thigh. He looked over to Dan, who lie completely sprawled out on the trampoline.

“I cannot believe we just did that,” Dan panted.

“Well, start believing it,” Phil said with a giggle. 

“But you have to admit, that was a lot of fun bouncing all around like that!” Dan exclaimed as he sat up. 

“Oh yeah. We will definitely have to do this again the future, but can we talk about this inside? I’d hate for one of my neighbors to see us out here completely naked,” Phil explained, blushing at the thought. 

The two of them gathered up their clothing and shoes and walked into the house. Dan and Phil went to Phil’s room where they shared a quick shower and got cuddled up on his bed. 

“So, I guess we’re adding this to the long list of memories we have on that trampoline huh?” Phil questioned

“You bet, and we shall remember it as the frickle frackle on the bouncy bounce,” Dan joked.

“Or as the time where Dan was meant to be bouncing on the trampoline but ended up bouncing on my dick,” Phil proposed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in August 2014.
> 
> Beta'd by Maetaurus


End file.
